Velvet Evening
by Pixie YANK Velvet
Summary: Ino tadinya hanya mengetahui sepasang kekasih ini sepintas lalu, namun dikarenakan sepotong velvet cake, membuatnya mengenal lebih dekat Sakura dan Naruto. Rupanya apa yang tampak, tidak seperti kenyataan sebenarnya. Yaa, keduanya memang seperti kue red velvet, yang lebih enak dinikmati saat sore hari. Specials for NS Fandays 3/4. *Mind to Read & Review?


_Disclaimer:_ Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.

_Genre: Comedy Romance, Slice of Life,_ _a_ _little bit Drama._

_Main Chara:_ Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno.

_Warnings: DLDR, OC,_ serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

_Summary:_ Apa yang tampak, tidak seperti kenyataan sebenarnya. Yaa, keduanya memang seperti kue _red velvet_, yang lebih enak dinikmati saat sore hari.

* * *

**_Velvet Evening_**

Meninggalkan pukul enam belas sore, aku tahu di sini akan menemukan mereka. Sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang memiliki hubungan yang unik menurutku. Keduanya salah satu pelanggan setia kafe yang saat ini juga kukunjungi, sering kali aku bertemu mereka meski tidak pernah saling sapa. Hanya sesekali melirik, ketika kegaduhan atas pertengkaran kecil yang keduanya perbuat.

Mau dibilang kekasih, tapi tak jarang adu mulut di antara mereka terjadi sebegitu sengit. Namun apabila dikatakan hanya sebagai teman baik, rasanya ini terlalu mesra. Biasanya aku cuma mengamati dari kejauhan, tertawa sendiri karena polah lucu mereka, atau kadang berpura-pura tak peduli. Tidak, bukan karena aku tertarik pada sang pria, tapi jujur saja, cara mereka berinteraksi seringkali membuatku bertanya-tanya.

Kali ini ada yang berbeda, aku akan mendatangi keduanya dan, mungkin mengobrol sebentar. _Velvet cake _yang sekarang berada di hadapanku, adalah rasionalisasi mengapa aku harus menegur mereka untuk mengatakan terimakasih. Yaa, terang saja, membalas budi baik keduanya. Malu juga apabila mengingat alasan kenapa aku melakukan hal ini.

Waktu itu, sekitar seminggu yang lalu, aku asyik mengerjakan beberapa tugas sembari menghabiskan sepotong kue berwarna merah dan berlapis krim putih. Saat hendak membayar _bill_, aku baru sadar bahwa dompetku tertinggal di dalam mobil, dan izin kepada sang pelayan untuk mengambilnya sebentar. Lantas ketika aku langsung menuju meja kasir, rupanya semua tagihanku sudah dibayar oleh mereka, dua orang yang bahkan tidak kuketahui namanya.

"Hai!" tegurku pertama kali, tersenyum seramah mungkin, menarik atensi keduanya yang saat ini sibuk dengan _smartphone_ masing-masing. Membalas sungginganku, serta mempersilahkan untuk mengambil posisi duduk di depan mereka. Aku letakkan piring berisi objek manis yang sebelumnya mendiami tanganku, dan entah kenapa kedua langsung mengangguk pelan – tanda paham.

Si wanita berambut _buble gum_ terlebih dahulu yang berjabatan tangan denganku, "Sakura."

"Naruto," sang pria turut melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku tentu membalasnya dengan ikut menyebutkan namaku, "Ino. Sering kemari?" lalu sedikit berklise.

"Yaa, begitu…" keduanya hendak menjawab berbarengan, dan menggantungkan kalimat di waktu yang serupa. "Ngapain nyama-nyamain, hah?!" Naruto berkata dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat-buat tampak sarkastis, dan dibalasi wanita yang bersangkutan dengan senyum paksaan. "Dalam sebulan kami bisa lima-enam kali ke sini," Sakura lebih memilih untuk menjawab tanyaku serta acuh tak acuh pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Aduh, di mana lagi kau sembunyikan ponselku, Sakura?!" satu-satunya pemuda di antara kami kembali berlisan, sambil celingukan mencari benda yang dimaksud, menduga perempuan berambut sewarna tanaman bunga khas Jepang itu yang mengambilnya. Sang tersangka hanya menampilkan raut wajah tidak mengerti, bahkan lirikan matanya menunjukkan kalimat… _are you kidding me_?!

"Bilang saja, kau iri kalau aku _chatting_ dengan gadis-gadis cantik, kan?" semakin menjadi-jadi tuduhan Naruto, membuat mimik _disgust feeling _Sakura tak terelakkan. "_She's envy_!" kini kalimat pendek lelaki tersebut tertuju padaku, akan tetapi dengan direksi jari telunjuk terarah pada perempuan di sampingnya, ditemani pula seraut muka yang menunjukkan keyakinan tinggi – kepedean sekali.

"Sakit jiwa mungkin kalau ada gadis yang mau sama kau!" Sakura akhirnya meresponi.

Naruto ancap menanggapi, "loh, kamu? Berarti gila, dong!"

Si wanita tak memberikan balasan verbal, malah sebentuk pukulan cukup kuat ia berikan ke pundak pria di sebelahnya. Spontan aku terkekeh mendengar perdebatan tersebut, seraya berpikir, bagaimana mungkin ada pasangan yang bisa cekcok sebegitu mudahnya, tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran orang lain di dekat mereka. "Maaf, orang ini memang menyebalkan," Sakura mungkin baru menyadari lagi keberadaanku dan merasa canggung.

"Coba aku tanya Ino, yaa?!" kembali Naruto memberikan segala perhatiannya padaku. Lalu bertanya, "eeh, aku tampan sekali, kan? Pasti banyak gadis yang ingin jadian denganku." Sengaja aku langsung menggelengkan kepala tanpa ada aktivitas berpikir sejenak, Naruto terlihat kecewa; Sakura sebegitu bahagia.

"Eeehm… sudah berapa tahun kalian pacaran?"

Serius, aku ingin tahu, selama apa mereka telah berada dalam hubungan seperti ini. Relasi yang seperti bisa berakhir kapan saja karena besarnya ego di antara mereka. Keduanya tidak langsung menuturkan kalimat apapun, nampak berpikir sesaat, bahkan saling tatap satu sama lain untuk menyamakan persepsi.

"Tujuh belas bulan, mungkin. Yaa, kan?" Sakura membantu Naruto yang bertutur dengan pergerakkan kepala naik-turun. Tatkala aku hendak melanjutkan wacana introgatif, seorang pelayan mengintrupsi kami. Menghidangkan satu kue tart dengan hiasan _white cream_ nan cantik, yang kalau diteliti, merupakan bentuk sempurna dari irisan _velvet cake_ yang tadi kuberikan.

"Mana lilinnya?" untuk yang ke sekian kali, pria semata wayang di sini menghilir-mudikkan atensi guna mencari barang yang bersangkutan. Dan langsung menepuk jidat, tatkala menemukan sendiri jawabannya. "Sebentar lagi juga datang. Sabar saja, kenapa?! Pasti mereka tiba tepat waktu." Dari nada intonasi yang terucap, terdengar kalau Sakura masih sebal atas perdebatan kecil tadi.

"Ada acara apa?" aku yang sebenarnya memang tamu asal datang tentu tidak paham.

Naruto pun memberikan penjelasan pendek, "_anniversary _kami yang ketujuh belas. Pas jam lima nanti."

Aku merasa tidak enak karena telah mengganggu, cepat-cepat ingin pamitan dan segera menghilang. Akan tetapi, belum sempat mengambil langkah pertama, Sakura telah meminta agar aku tetap pada posisiku semula. "Ooh, di sini rupanya," ucap pria pemilik helaian mahkota _blonde_ sepertiku, begitu mendapati _handphone_ yang sedari tadi dia cari.

"Taruh ponselmu, atau kubuang ke jalan!" ancam Sakura.

Naruto masih memberikan atensi penuh pada benda selebar lima inci itu, "bilang saja cemburu."

Dan percecokan ini kembali terjadi hingga sepuluh menit mendatang, sampai ketika…

"Mama, papa, mulai lagi bikin gaduh!" tiba-tiba ada suara asing yang mampu menghentikan debat kedua manusia di dekatku. Untuk sesaat, keadaan hening mendominasi. Seorang remaja berambut sama seperti Naruto dan memiliki garis wajah Sakura sekarang ada di hadapan kami. Dari belakangnya, turut mengikuti seorang anak lelaki lain dan balita perempuan berusia empat tahunan. Si penyela menyerahkan sesuatu pada Sakura, berupa lilin dengan angka satu dan tujuh.

_What the hell_, apa-apaan?!

"Sini, sayang!" seru Naruto, sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk gadis mungil tersebut. "Papa ganteng, yaa? Iya? Sucia mau jadi pacarnya papa, kan?" bertubi-tubi pertanyaan _absurd_ tersebut dilemparkannya pada sang bocah yang helaian rambutnya menyerupai milik Sakura, dan meresponi dengan tawa manis serta anggukan polos.

"Tuh, putriku bilang aku tampan!" kini penuturan Naruto terdireksi padaku.

Tampang cengo terang tidak bisa kusembunyikan, beberapa kali indera visualku mengerjap pelan. Mencoba untuk memahami situasi dari keadaan yang terpampang jelas di kedua mataku. Tadinya aku cuma mencoba mengerti, bagaimana mungkin mereka mampu bersama dan bertahan dalam hubungan yang cukup rumit menurutku. Lalu sekarang, keluarga ini seperti tidak memiliki kekurangan apapun.

_Imperfections perfect_, mungkin itu sebutan yang mewakili.

Sakura berkata, "perkenalkan_ minion_-ku, Ino. Ini yang paling tua, Shinachiku. Lalu yang rambut _orange_, Orenji. Dan si bungsu, Sucia." Sembari secara bergantian mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada ketiga anaknya. "Uzumaki," yang paling kecil berceloteh, lantas mendapati tangggapan dari kakak keduanya. "Iya, Uzumaki Sucia. Sucia?"

"_Chan_!" lalu aku pun ikut tertawa mendengar lisan pendek sang nona muda.

Tepat jam lima sore, keluarga Uzumaki itu bersamaan meniup lilin dengan angka tujuh belas di atas kue cantik ini. Aku yang masih seperti orang bodoh, hanya sebisa mungkin berupaya beradaptasi. Tadinya mereka saling berucap sok skeptis satu sama lain, tapi sekarang berbagi ciuman hangat. Sembari berucap, "_I love you_!"

Lamat-lamat, Sakura pun paham, memberikan satu senyuman kecil. Seraya berkata, "aku pacaran dengannya hanya tujuh belas bulan, dan sekarang telah menjadi istrinya selama tujuh belas tahun." Hal yang bisa kulakukan, hanya membalas sunggingan manis tersebut, serta rona seperti korban yang terkena jebakan lelucon _April's Mop_.

_So twist!_

Sekarang, hanya ada tinggal aku sendiri. Naruto bersama istri dan anaknya telah pamit sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kualihkan pandangan ke sekitar meja, dan menemukan _velvet cake_ yang tadi kubawakan ternyata belum tersentuh sama sekali. Aah, terang saja, kehadiran objek yang sama dalam ukuran jumbo tentu lebih menarik atensi. Sayang bila terbuang percuma, jadi perlahan aku menghabiskannya.

Mungkin benar apa kata orang, kalau…

Lebih baik terus-menerus ada percecokan pada sepasang kekasih, seakan tidak mengenal kata ujung. Daripada pelukkan erat dan ucapan mesra, namun itu untuk yang terakhir kali.

Naruto dan istrinya, bagiku sama seperti kue di hadapanku, _red velvet_. Putih di luar; merah di dalam. Apa yang tampak, tidak seperti kenyataan sebenarnya. Rasanya pun asam dan manis jadi satu, seolah mewakili percecokkan maupun tawa bahagia mereka yang berpadu. Dan akan semakin enak dinikmati di kala sore hari.

Ooh, sepertinya aku harus memberikan lagi _velvet cake _yang lain.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Selamat hari NaruSaku _Fandays,_ semuanya...! Karena tahun lalu saya tidak bisa ikut menyemarakkan karena pulkam dan jaringan… _ugh,_ sekarang saya sedapat mungkin ikutan meski dalam situasi yang sama. Sadar harusnya hanya fokus ke NS, tapi entah kenapa akhir saya memutuskan untuk memasukan peran Ino sebagai _center._ Hhahahaa…!*terlanjur labil, dihajar massa.

Yee! Ini _fic_ juga selebrasi pergantian nama belakang.*numpang tenar, gak penting banget.

Untuk fic yang yang on going, ditunggu aja. Nanti akan ada masanya ter-update. Juga untuk _review_ yang masuk, saya ucapkan terimakasih dan maaf karena belum membalasnya. Serius, saya memperhatikannya, _kok.*peace sign._

Bingung mau bilang apa, jadi saya harapkan dapat menerima tanggepan dari teman-teman yang sudah membaca fic ini. _So, don't mind_ untuk nge-_review_?!

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet


End file.
